


Thicker Than Water

by Mhari



Category: Arthurian Legend
Genre: Comfort, Community: get_laid25, Cousincest, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-23
Updated: 2007-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhari/pseuds/Mhari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan's son is at his wits' end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thicker Than Water

"Poison and the sword," Owain says. "God, what's wrong with her? Why does she--"

He only realizes his hands are shaking when the cup spills, a splash like blood. "Leave it," Mordred says, slightly more sober, and catches his arms. "Be still, coz, there's no mending it."

He does not mean the wine. Owain leans against him, trembling all over now, because it's true; nothing he does will change his mother.

But Mordred's hands are soft in his hair, against his back, transmuting his knotted hurt into heat. It's some consolation; at least they can do this for each other.


End file.
